South Park : la haine, c'est cool
by TsukiKSP
Summary: La famille Johnson s'installe dans la ville la plus déjantée des États Unis : South Park. Andrew croit naïvement que sa vie restera monotone jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, mais il n'échappera pas à l'étrange aventure qui l'attend.


**Avant-propos : Les événements se passent après le scénario du jeu South Park : le bâton de la vérité. Ici, au lieu que le nouveau arrive juste avant que Butters se face botter le cul, que des nazi-zombis envahissent la ville et que (Princesse) Kenny en devienne un lui-même pour gagner en puissance, il emménage juste après. Donc on peut considérer cette fan-fic' comme une suite absolument improbable du jeu. **

**Cela signifie aussi que les personnages n'ont pas encore atteint leur puberté et donc il n'y aura pas de drogue (enfin si, mais la plupart n'en prendront pas) ou de partouze général. Il y aura peut-être quelque moment romantique, voire des scènes de sexe, mais pas du pur porno gay (ou pas gay) comme j'en vois souvent.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Nous sommes enfin arrivé. Le trajet pour venir jusque dans ce trou perdu a été très long, j'ai eu le temps de terminer mon cahier de vacances, comme papa me l'avait demandé. D'ailleurs, il était très satisfait de mon travail et m'a même félicité. C'est rare et ça m'a rendu heureux. Maman aussi, mais elle s'est contenté de me sourire. Elle a toujours été modeste, jamais trop surprise ni furieuse. La femme parfaite, comme le dit souvent mon père.

J'aide mes parents à mettre les cartons dans la maison. Je suis content d'être ici, car au moins il y a un jardin. Un beau jardin où je pourrais jouer tout seul ou avec mes nouveaux amis ! Tout vert, pas de gravillons ou de planches dégueulasses qui recouvrent la totalité du terrain, juste un jolie gazon bien tondu. J'espère que papa installera la balançoire très vite ! La maison est également aussi belle à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Mais elle le sera encore plus lorsque papa et maman auront installé tous les meubles et auront refait la peinture.

Une fois que tous les cartons sont sortis du camion, celui-ci s'en va. Je lève la main pour lui dire au-revoir et jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon nouvel environnement : la route déserte sépare les autres maisons en face de la mienne. Rien d'impressionnant, pas un chat en vue. Des arbres, de la neige et c'est tout. Pourtant, je sens quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère. Comme si quelqu'un... ou quelque chose m'observe. Même si mon nouveau chez-moi me plaît, cette ville reste étrange. Soudain j'entends une voix grave m'appeler, c'est mon père qui me demande de rentrer. J'obéis à son ordre, il risque de s'énerver sinon. Et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un papa énervé.

« Prends tes affaires et monte-les dans ta chambre, dit-il en me montrant les escaliers. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et monte un carton où les mots « clothing Andrew » sont inscrits. Arrivé en haut, je vois trois portes. Celle d'en face est grande ouverte et je peux apercevoir des toilettes ainsi qu'une douche. Aucun doute, il s'agit de la salle de bain.

« Ta chambre est à ta droite, mon sucre d'orge, précise Maman. »

Elle est gentille, ma maman. Sans elle, je serais perdu. Je pénètre donc dans ma nouvelle chambre et dépose le carton au milieu. Je peux entendre papa gronder maman pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison. Il fait ça dès qu'elle essaie de m'aider, parce que soit disant je dois apprendre à m'exprimer, et donc à être « dans une situation délicate ». Papa est bizarre parfois.

Ma chambre est petite, mais ça me convient. Je remarque un petit trou en bas du mur, assez large pour qu'un gros rat puisse passer. Le même que Jerry la souris empreinte pour échapper à Tom le chat. Ça me fait rire, j'ai hâte que la petite souris sorte pour je devienne ami avec elle. Je reste au milieu de la pièce, admirant le placard cloîtré au mur. J'aime beaucoup poser mon regard sur un détail et le fixer pendant des heures, sans rien penser. C'est une habitude qui m'est propre, ou du moins je n'ai jamais rencontré une autre personne que moi le faire.

Papa m'appelle encore une fois, je descends et remonte les cartons pour les déposer dans ma chambre. Une fois le travail fait, je retourne à ma contemplation.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, fils ? Arrête de rêvasser et aide-moi à installer les meubles ! »

J'obéis et j'attends que papa m'ordonne de faire quelque chose. Il me fixe longuement, l'air déçu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et ça me rend triste, mais il doit avoir ses raisons. Papa ne fait jamais rien au hasard.

Il prend des gros morceaux de bois, sa boîte à outil et empile les gros morceaux pour en faire un lit et un bureau. Moi, je l'aide en lui donnant ce qu'il me demande. Il installe également ma table de chevet et ma boîte à jouets.

« Tu mettras tes vêtements dans le placard juste là, dit-il en pointant du doigt la porte menant à un tout petit espace, si t'as besoin d'aide, appelle moi ou ta mère. »

Papa s'en va une fois les ordres donnés. J'ouvre le carton « Clothing Andrew » et sort mes vêtements pour les placer dans le placard. Le problème c'est qu'il sent mauvais, hors de question de mettre mes habits là-dedans ! Je me rend donc à la salle de bain pour trouver du parfum. Je cherche dans les tiroirs, sous la douche, mais rien ne ressemble à ce que je veux. Peut-être qu'en arrosant avec de l'eau ? Je prends la pommette de la douche et ouvre le robinet : un jet d'eau glacé en sort et me mouille. Pas grave, ça séchera. J'essaie de le tirer hors de la salle de bain, le fil résiste et l'eau trempe les murs et le sol. Je tire de toute mes forces et glisse sans le faire exprès, lâchant au passage le tuyau. Ce dernier revient en arrière et crache sur le plafond. Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise, papa va me gronder.

Après avoir fermé le robinet, je sors de la salle de bain et retourne dans ma chambre. Le placard pue toujours, tant pis je laisserai mes habits à côté.

J'ouvre le carton où sont enfermés mes jouets et les rangent dans la boîte. Je retrouve dans le tas un long tube rose, qui vibre lorsqu'on appuie sur un bouton. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu ça, en tout cas c'est drôle. Ça m'impressionne tellement que je décide de le garder avec moi pour le montrer à mes nouveaux amis. Je le range donc sous ma veste. Il y a aussi un anneau que je m'empresse de le mettre autour de mon doigt, mais l'objet est trop grand. C'est pas grave, je le porterai quand je serai plus grand. Je le dépose alors dans la boîte.

J'entends un hurlement. Inquiet, je fixe la porte, craignant le pire. Papa arrive très en colère contre moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais, Andrew ! Pourquoi la salle de bain est inondée !? »

Je le regarde, muet. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est de ma faute, j'en suis conscient.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais quand on te parle, bordel ! crie-t-il, tout en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. »

Je ne bouge pas, inutile d'énerver encore plus papa. Il ne supporte pas que l'on se déplace lorsqu'il nous crie dessus. Maman arrive elle aussi, toujours aussi sereine.

« Voyons, mon chéri. Calme toi ! Il découvre son nouvel environnement, c'est tout.

Papa se retourne brusquement vers elle.

- Je m'en branle ! Je veux juste qu'il me le dise, putain ! »

J'ai peur que papa perd la raison et me frappe. Heureusement que maman est là.

« Laisse-le, chéri. Tous les enfants grandissent à leur rythme, et le nôtre à besoin de plus de temps pour parler, c'est tout, elle s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule, on devrait le laisser sortir prendre l'air. Jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge. »

Maman est géniale, elle arrive à calmer le plus furieux des hommes en un mouvement. Sa voix est si douce, impossible de rester en colère après l'avoir entendue. Papa, calmé, acquiesce puis me demande calmement de sortir voir d'autres gens, ce dont je fais avec plaisir. Je dévale les escaliers et sors de la maison.

Avec cette histoire, j'en ai oublié l'étrange sensation de tout à l'heure, qui me revient aussitôt. Mal à l'aise, je regarde tristement la porte d'entrée, hésitant à revenir sur mes pas. Lorsque soudain, un petit garçon en train de chantonner passe devant ma maison. Je l'examine.

Il est blond, très clair. Ses cheveux forment un petit tas sur le sommet de son crâne, où quelque mèche pendouillent sur son front. Il porte un ensemble bleu turquoise avec une longue cape bleu-marine. Je crois voir un marteau se balancer dans sa main. Dois-je le craindre ?

Sans que je l'interpelle, il se tourne vers moi, surpris. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrent grand. Vu sa taille, il doit avoir le même âge que moi.

« Mais... cette maison a été achetée ? Oh mais alors... Tu es mon nouveau voisin ! hurle-t-il, très enthousiaste. »

Je me contente de le fixer, le jaugeant du regard. Le petit garçon fait un bond vers moi et continu son monologue : « Je m'appelle Butters ! J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi un nouveau était sur le point d'arriver en ville, mais je ne les croyais pas. Ils me font souvent des mauvais coups, tu sais ? Oh ! J'espère qu'on deviendra de supers bon amis, toi et moi ! »

Il me sourit et ne dit plus rien. Certainement en train d'attendre ma réponse. Pourtant, rien ne sort de ma bouche. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est mon voisin. Habite-t-il dans la maison marron juste à ma gauche ?

Butters perd son sourire, comme le fait mon père lorsqu'il attend une réponse.

« Oh... Euh... Tu ne m'aimes pas ? C'est vrai que je suis pas le meilleur, mais je te promets que jamais je ne te trahirai !»

Il a l'air gentil, malgré le marteau dans sa main. Butters regarde son arme avec confusion.

« Ah oui, c'est ça qui te gêne ? dit-il en me montrant son marteau, t'en fais pas, je ne m'en sers que pour frapper les méchants ! »

Son sourire revient, ça fait plaisir. Et je suis content qu'il ne sois pas mauvais. Je lui souris en retour. Visiblement, Butters à l'air d'être très ravi par mon expression puisqu'il a l'air encore plus joyeux.

« Je crois que tu as un problème avec la parole, non ? C'est pas grave, je n'ai rien contre les handicapés ! Tu sais, je suis ami avec deux handicapés, ou trois je ne sais pas si je dois compter Eric... Enfin bref ! Ils s'appellent Jimmy et Timmy. Tu trouves pas que leurs noms se ressemblent ? »

Je hoche la tête. Sont-ils frères ?

« Je sais que tu viens d'arriver et tout, mais... là, je suis en train de jouer avec mes amis. On fait un... un roleplay, je crois. Je suis Butters le miséricordieux ! Je suis un paladin ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

Je n'ai jamais fait de rolepay, ça m'intéresse beaucoup. J'acquiesce donc d'un signe de tête. Butters, satisfait de ma « réponse », me prend par le bras et m'emmène devant une maison verte, juste à côté de la sienne, il me semble.

« Alors, tu vas rencontrer le maître enchanteur, ou le grand sorcier c'est comme tu veux... mais puisque tu ne parles on s'en fout. Non, on s'en fout pas ! Juste que ce n'est qu'un détail... Enfin, pense ce que tu veux. Il s'appelle Eric Cartman, c'est mon voisin aussi et tu vas voir, il est un peu... spécial on va dire. »

Butters frappe à la porte, trois fois. De suite, un gros garçon nous ouvre brutalement. Il a un chapeau bleu avec une étoile jaune au milieu sur la tête. Lui aussi porte une cape bleu-marine, sauf qu'elle a l'air d'être plus chic. Une ceinture bleu entoure son bassin, d'ailleurs je me demande comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas la craquer. Ça doit être du XXL. Son ensemble rouge contraste bien avec son chapeau de sorcier et sa ceinture. Malgré son gros ventre et son visage bouffi, il a l'air d'être cool.

« Gloire au grand sorcier ! crie soudain Butters.

Il me semble avoir vu un sourire moqueur sur le visage de ce Eric, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien regarder.

- Tu dois être le nouveau. Comme je l'avais prédit. Viens entre futur escl... Euh, je veux dire soldat. Je vais te présenter mon royaume, Kupa Keep ! »

J'entre le premier, suivi par Butters. Tiens, en y repensant, je devrais peut-être montrer cet étrange jouet. Ça pourrait être une arme intéressante.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite prochainement ! Donc ce chapitre est court et commence doucement. La fin ressemble beaucoup à la première fois où on rencontre Cartman et Butters dans le jeu, mais je vais essayer de m'éloigner le plus possible de l'histoire du jeu. Après tout, ici, ça appartient au passé. Une nouvelle aventure les attend !**

**Les critiques, quelles qu'elles soient, sont les bienvenues :) **


End file.
